Lady and the Tramp 2: The Alternate Ending
by Personthatrock
Summary: After being caught by the pound, Angel does not see Scamp riding by in the Dogcatcher's Truck. This is a love story between Angel and Scamp if something in the movie had never happened


**Chapter 1: Separation**

 **Scamp's POV**

"Woo-hoo! I'm junkyard dog!" Scamp howled as he jumped, slid and hopped around the junkyard with his new friends. He felt as if he might explode with happiness. All his life, Scamp only ever wanted to be was a wild dog, where he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and now he had it all. It was the most fun that Scamp ever had in his life. He felt welcome, and thought he would never go back. _This is great!_ He thought.

Suddenly, another dog staring at him with an angry look in her eyes interrupted Scamp's fun. This was the first time he had ever saw her mad at him. She was furious at him and Scamp wondered why. Even through her maddening state, Scamp could still how much of a beautiful dog she was. She was the most amazing, heart-warming, comforting and loving dog that Scamp had met in his entire life; Angel

"How could you do that?" Angel asked in an annoyed tone immediately snapping Scamp out of his thoughts.

"Come on Angel!" Scamp replied.

"He's your father, go after him!" Angel barked back. "You're not like the rest of us. You're good, and decent, and kind. The streets will beat that out of you if you stay!"

"But I made it," Scamp began. "This is all I ever dreamed of!"

"Dreamed of what? This!?" Angel yelled, obviously irritated as she kicked over a barrel as hard as she could.

Scamp gasped in surprise at Angel after what she did. Scamp realized he did make the wrong choices in order to get here in the first place. He ran away from his family just he could be free. And earlier today, Scamp refused to go back to his family and upset Angel. She had been with five families before and they never worked out. Scamp knew that Angel badly wanted a family and that she was disappointed in him for running away from something she wanted so badly.

"You have a home and a family that loves you! You're not like the rest of us Scamp." Whimpered Angel.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Buster chimed in. "Let's see… 'He's good, and decent, and kind.'" Buster mocked. "Is that it Scampy? You want to be a little house doggie?"

"No!" Scamp barked back in defiance.

"Because you know how I feel about house dogs!" Buster said.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Scamp replied. He nodded over to Angel and said, "She's the one who wants to be a house dog, not me!" Scamp immediately regretted the words that came out of his mouth.

Every dog in the junkyard gasped in disbelief. As mad as she already was, Angel turned to Scamp and was about to pounce on him.

Buster barged in and asked "Is that true, Angel baby?" not believing what he just heard.

"I don't think a family is so bad," replied Angel in a quiet voice.

"You here that boys? She wants to be a little house pet!" Buster said in amusement.

"You ain't no junkyard dog."

"That's right Buster." Angel replied in disgust "I'm not. Not anymore," Angel said as she started to walk off. Angel paused for a moment before saying "Oh. And uh, I'm not your girl." She turned towards Scamp who was already in remorse for what he had said. "Maybe you do belong here." Angel said before turning around and running away.

Scamp stared in disbelief as a ping of sadness hit him.

"Ah, who needs her?" Buster said only hurting Scamp even more.

"Angel…" Scamp whimpered before trotting off to go find her.

Scamp searched the streets for Angel. He looked through the alleys trying to figure out where she could be. Scamp knew that he had to apologise to Angel for what his actions and for what had said. "Angel?" Scamp called out in desperation. "Angel?" Scamp called out with more urgency as he thought he was about to cry. Scamp sighed, as he knew she would not come out. "I didn't mean it Angel! I don't know what I was thinking! Really!" Scamp shouted out, attempting to apologise. Scamp hung his head knowing that he made a crucial mistake and may have lost her forever.

 **Angel's POV**

 _I can't believe he did that_ thought Angel as she walked down the alleys, trying to get as far away from the junkyard as possible. _First Scamp declined to go back home to his family_ Angel winced at the word "family". _Then he broke a promise he made with me._ Angel remembered that night when she found Scamp on the railway tracks. Angel had told him that she really did want a family and Scamp promised to keep it a secret. She wondered what was going on in Scamp's mind. She wondered whether or not Scamp felt bad for her. Or if he even cared about her, or loved her…

 _Stop it_ Angel thought to herself. She knew Scamp had betrayed her and chose the junkyard dogs instead of her. _Anyway, we are completely different_ Angel admitted. _Scamp looks for adventure and only thinks about himself. All I want is to settle down with a family and have a quiet life._ Even though it was the truth, it still hurt her. _I'm going to miss Tenderfoot_ thought Angel. _No, don't say that. He doesn't feel the same way about me, so why should I care?_ Angel debated with herself. _Just forget about Scamp. He only thinks for himself and doesn't care about his family. The only thing I should be worrying about is trying to find myself a family_ Angel thought. She was very upset with Scamp, but deep, down inside her, she still had feelings for him.

 _A family…_ Angel repeatedly thought of family. _A family…_ Angel sighed a sigh of sadness. _A family… Scamp is my family._


End file.
